scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo
| nextepisode= }} Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo is the ninth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the ninth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang is having fun with their old friends who are now a music group. They are ready to sing a new song based on an ancient voodoo chant but they also bring back a long dead ancient shaman who plans to turn them into zombies. Synopsis The gang is attending the concert of their old friend, Alex Super, who has become the lead singer of a famous band. During one of the band's new songs, titled "Mamba Wamba", an ancient shaman appears, telling them they have violated a sacred chant by playing the song. With a cloud of smoke, he disappears, taking the band’s solo female member Lila. The gang decides to help Super find Lila by heading to Maison Dupree, the plantation Lila grew up on. There, they discover voodoo dolls of all the members of Super, including their manager, Roger. While they're searching for clues, a zombie appears to chase Shaggy and Scooby. After all of the band members disappear one by one, it's up to the gang to save them, as well as Lila. After a failed attempt at catching Mamba Wamba, the gang decides to split up once more. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the zombie outside and take refuge in a grass field. After they lost the zombie, they heard thumping in a nearby log, which they believe is Mamba Wamba inside, but it turned out a frog was inside. They hear the hear voodoo drums in the distance and attempted to run away from them, (with the frog hitch-hiking with them) but ended up on top of a hut. While hiding, they discover they're in Mamba Wamba’s lair, where they see Alex, Ray and Deek being held hostage. They also discover that Lila has in fact been turned into a zombie. Mamba Wamba promises Alex, Ray and Deek the same fate as Lila, unless they sign a parchment vowing to never play the sacred chant again.Alex signs the parchment, just as Scooby and Shaggy give away their hiding places. The frog then steals the parchment with Shaggy, Scooby, Mamba Wamba, the zombie, and Lila pursuing it. Shaggy and Scooby escaped, giving the parchment to Fred, Daphne and Velma, who recognize it as the final clue. They devise a trap in order to catch Mamba Wamba. After capturing them in a net, the gang calls the police to unveil what's been happening. It turns out Roger was Mamba Wamba, Lila played herself as a zombie, and the other zombie is an unknown henchman. Both Roger and Lila realized that the song, Mamba Wamba was worth millions. So they devised a scheme to scare the band out of their rights to the money. The paper that Alex signed was actually a legal release with a fake parchment glued above their signatures. Everyone celebrated by having dinner at the plantation having crawdad gumbo. However the frog ate every drop in the pot, Shaggy then suggests making frog gumbo instead which scares the frog out, but came back after Shaggy assured him he was only kidding, and that they prefer pizza anyway. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Alex Super Experience ** Alex Super ** Ray ** Deek Villains: * Roger * Lila * Mamba Wamba * Zombie Lila * Mamba Zombie * Roger and Lila's henchman Other characters: * Mouse * Frog * Sheriff Locations * Southern United States ** Concert ** Maison Dupree Objects * Hot dogs * Hot dog buns * Voodoo dolls * Flashlight Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * The episode most likely takes place in Louisiana, which is known for its gumbo and for voodoo. Southern plantations like the one seen in this episode can also be found in Louisiana. * Fred's trap works perfectly in this episode. * Mamba Zombie's appearance is similar to another zombie disguise of a previous case in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode * Amazon, iTunes, and VUDU erroneously list this episode as "Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hood". * Scenes from this episode, particularly the unmasking, are used in the DTV , which features Lila in a conspiracy group of other former convicts setting up a highly elaborate revenge. The band's name is also revealed to be the Alex Super Experience, who apparently broke up, whether directly or indirectly because of the events in this episode is unknown. Cultural references * The episode's plot takes a lot of inspiration from Cornell Woolrich's short story Papa Benjamin. The story has been adapted several times for use in various anthology TV shows and films. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Ray and Deke are cooking at the end of the episode, Alex and the gang are at the table. Everyone's legs are invisible as the tablecloth isn't seen. When the camera reappears, the tablecloth is seen. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It is unknown how Mamba Wamba went through a solid wall when he encountered Alex and Daphne in the basement. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. Quotes External links * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from Amazon (UK) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes